


Never stopped looking

by StarWarsFreak19



Series: One More Day Before The Storm [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ----- you useless beta reader!!!!!!, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Canon “death” referred to as a suicide attempt, Clone Wars, Crying, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fuck Canon, Hiding Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Keldabe Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Mando'a, Mutual Pining, Please leave prompts, Reunions, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, i cant keep my mental problems straight so: jazz hands around fic, my otp is rexsoka but this pairing needs more love, very in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: Fives lives au if the bad batch arc. Please leave prompts
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: One More Day Before The Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915783
Comments: 26
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate, I’m super self conscious of my writing. Suggestions are welcome tho. I managed to write this before becoming unmotivated again. Even though I’m rexsoka for life, we need aus here since there’s no canon chance for them unfortunately. We still have 2 more episodes for rexsoka. Please Filoni!!!! Omg I’m crying from all the love!!!!

It had been a miracle of the Force that Fives had survived. A wound that should have been fatal, he had survived. Somehow Kix had saved his life, somehow, he was alive.

It was a miracle, even just the possibility that Echo was alive.

Since Echo was recorded MIA from the Citadel, Fives had spent any extra he could looking over any reports of the mission he could find. He had even managed to get ahold of some Seppie reports, although most of them were classified.

As long as the reports said MIA and not KIA, there was always the hope that his ori’vod was still alive.

When Rex shared with Fives his suspicion that Echo had survived the Citadel, it was like a wave of relief crashing down.

“How can we get him back, Rex? They’re not going to let us go out on a non-military mission, especially with how bad our progress here is.”

Rex smiled. “But maybe it is.”

****

“Are you sure that it’s not the  _ only _ reason?” Jesse asked, smirking.

Fives and Rex had decided to tell Jesse and Kix about Echo. They had deserved to know. Now he was regretting telling Jesse. “Yes Jesse, I’m sure.”

Jesse snorted. “First, you’ve always preferred front lines to intel missions, and second, we all know about your huge, obvious crush on Echo.”

Fives slammed his helmet onto his head to hide his blush.

That just made Jesse grin evilly. “You can’t hide under your bucket, Fives.”

“Ne’johaa, vod!” he growled at Jesse, then turned and walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Kix turned to Jesse. “Don’t do that again,” he warned, “ _ Ever _ .”

“But it was really funny and-”

He was cut off by Kix’s ‘medic glare.’

“Okay, okay, fine! I won’t!” Jesse grumbled. He probably meant it.

_ Probably _ .

****

It was late and Fives couldn’t sleep.

The Bad Batcher, Wrecker, had lifted Jesse by his throat, and Kix had gone into full medic mode and had basically babied him. Now, even Kix was sleeping, curled up with Jesse. Fives wished he had something like that.

He sat up and rested his forehead on his knees, drawing the attention of Rex, who was on watch.

The captain walked over and sat down next to him.

“Have you slept yet vod?”

Fives shook his head.

“We can’t help Echo if you’re half asleep.”

Fives sighed. “Yeah, I know. I just can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I know, but we’re gonna find him. I promise.”

“I hope you’re right. I’ve been looking for him for the last few years and I haven’t found anything, and just…. I don’t even know….”

“Fives, I know there’s so much uncertainty in this war, but I know we’re gonna find him. I just know, okay? All I can give you is my word, but I’m asking you to trust me on this. We  _ will _ get Echo back.”

Fives lifted his head to look at Rex. “You shouldn’t make promises you’re not sure if you can keep.”

“Well, I promise we’ll get Echo back.” He stood up. “Now get some rest or I’ll get Kix involved.”

Fives sighed and laid back down, clinging to every bit of confidence Rex had. Rex would never lie to him.

Finally, he succumbed to sleep.

****

They had to hold off the droids. They had to give Tech more time.

A voice coming from behind him made him freeze.

“CT-1409.”

_ Echo _ . It was Echo’s voice.

“CT-1409.”

“We gotta go!”

“CT-1409.”

“Fives, move your shebs!”

“CT-1409.”

“Fives?”

“CT-1409.”

“Fives, can you hear me?”

“CT-1409.”

A slap brought him back to reality. Jesse.

“Fives, vod, we gotta go.”

He nodded and followed Jesse out of the Cyber Center, Echo’s voice still ringing in his head.

Rex was right, Echo was alive.

****

“You should get your ARC trooper looked at, captain. It seems to have malfunctioned.”

“Crosshair,  _ don’t _ ,” Hunter warned.

The sniper rolled his eyes but didn’t push any further.

“The CT number?” Tech asked.

“Echo’s,” Rex confirmed.

“Echo’s alive.” It was barely a whisper, but Rex still heard it.

“Yeah, vod. He’s alive. A promise is a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took a while. This one was harder to write and the episodes just blended together here for me. And it's pretty short. Also not beta read because none of my 4 beta readers read it. I gave them 2 days. sigh.

Skako Minor. The base of the Techno Union. That’s where they were keeping Echo. That’s where they were  _ using  _ Echo. 

He was glad to have General Skywalker on this mission. The Jedi would increase their chance of success, their chance of finding Echo. 

And in traditional Skywalker style, he had been captured. By a bird. And as usual, they had to rescue him, which they did by rolling a giant boulder into a small village. 

The Bad Batch would get along with the General. 

****

Tech was translating, but Fives could barely pay attention. He could barely stay still. This must’ve been how Hardcase felt. There was a wave of sadness remembering his fallen brother. 

So many brothers had been lost in this war. Every day, his list of names would get longer and longer. Losing Echo had been the hardest. But maybe now, things would be right. Things would be okay because Echo would be there. 

“Fives?”

Fives was startled back to reality. 

“Wha?”

“Did you hear any of that?”

“Uh, no sir.”

Rex sighed. “We’re moving out.”

Fives nodded in response. 

****

Echo was not ‘just another reg’. 

He launched himself at Crosshair like a lothcat. 

The sniper landed in his back hard with Fives on top of him. 

“Take that back, sheb’palon.”

“Fives, could you please get off him?” Skywalker.

“Sorry, sir.”

****

“I’ve lost Echo’s signal.”

No. That wasn’t possible.

“It could be a trap!”

“No, it’s not! Echo is alive. It’s not a trap!”

Rex put a hand on his shoulder. “Fives, you need to calm down. We’ll find him.”

****

The chamber hissed open. He was finally getting Echo back. After years of waiting, years of searching, he would get to see Echo again. 

The door fell open to reveal Echo. He was pale and way too skinny. One of his arms was replaced, as well as the entire lower half of his body. It broke his heart.

Fives barely registered Tech’s warning not to unplug him yet. He wrapped Echo into an embrace, on the verge of tears.

“I have to get to the shuttle.” His words were barely audible, but still a relief to hear. 

“I’m here, vod. You’re safe.”

“Fives?”

Tears spilled from his eyes. “Yeah. It’s me.” He carefully brought his forehead down to rest lightly against Echo’s.

“You found me, after all this time?”

“Of course. I never stopped looking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to rant about the newest episode. I was so close to getting my rexsoka moment. prompts and requests are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I had a lot of trouble with this, but it was actually SUPER fun to write. I added some bonus content for the wait. Lots of thanks to my friends for helping write this chapter and especially Ash for accuracy checking the bonus content. And to Mar for being my amazing beta reader and consultant for this.

“It’s done. You can unplug him now,” Tech announced.

Fives lifted his head from Echo’s and Echo  _ smiled _ . It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

He smiled back and started unplugging Echo.

Small amounts of gas escaped the tubes as they disconnected from his head, but he seemed to be stable, which was good.

“Fives?”

“Yeah, vod?”

Echo chuckled. “I got a headache.”

Fives smirked. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Echo said, though he seemed less sure about it.

He helped Echo to stand. “I’ve missed you so much.” He started tearing up again. 

“I’m here now, Fives.” He brought Fives into a hug and rested their foreheads together.

Moments later, Rex, General Skywalker, and the rest of the Bad Batch ran into the chamber.

The Bad Batch started welding the doors together.

Rex chuckled. “You done?”

Both of them stepped back, blushing.

****

They had defeated the D-wing droids. Fives immediately sought out Echo. “You did great.”

Echo smiled. “So did you.”

“I know,” Fives said with a smirk.

Echo sighed to keep from laughing. “Of course that’s what you say.”

“You know me so well.”

“You haven’t changed much.”

“Yeah, and neither has Kix. He’s gonna freak out about this.”

“Yeah.”

They stood in silence, and Fives finally had a chance to look at Echo without his life being in danger. In reality, it had only been a year since the Citadel mission, but it felt like an eternity. 

Despite everything that had happened, Echo was still beautiful.”

Fives realized he was staring and blushed. Before he could turn away, he noticed Echo looking at him. 

Could he feel the same? He had lost Echo before, and it could happen again. It was happening every day to vode across the galaxy. But would it be worth the risk? Would it ruin their friendship? He hadn’t complained about the keldabe kiss. He’d even initiated one. Maybe.  _ Maybe. _

He sighed. “Echo?”

Echo visibly startled, his eyes moving upward slightly to barely meet Fives's own.

Fives took a deep breath. “I’m gonna do something that’s probably gonna end bad, but I’m gonna do it anyway. You can stop me at any time.” He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. 

He leaned in toward Echo slowly, tilting his head slightly, and planted a light kiss on his lips and pulled back to look at Echo, his face red. “I-I’m sorry.”

Echo took Fives's hand. “Don’t be.” He kissed Fives. Not a soft kiss like before, but longer, harder, more passionate. 

Fives's eyes closed as he deepened the kiss.

The rest of the world faded away, leaving just Fives and Echo. Nothing else mattered.

As the kiss progressed, Fives slowly reached his hand up to Echo’s face and softly caressed his cheek. Echo ran his fingers through Fives’s short regulation hair. 

Suddenly there was cheering. General Skywalker was dancing, in a way, and pumping his fists in the air excitedly.

The broke the kiss, laughing and rested their foreheads together for a few seconds.

Tech took that moment to speak. “We should get back to Anaxes.”

****

They were all aboard the Havoc Marauder. It was a decently sized ship, compared to what clones would usually get. 

After they had eaten, which consisted of actual food instead of the awful tasting rations they were usually given, they decided to rest up for the battle to come. 

Since the Bad Batch only had 4 bunks, Fives, Echo, Rex, and General Skywalker had to sleep in the karyai.

The two higher-ranking men sat on opposite sides of the larger couch, leaving the ARCs on the smaller one. Not that they were complaining or anything. 

The cuddled together on the small cushion, Echo leaning against Fives, who was supported by the wall. Fives had his arms wrapped around Echo protectively.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Fives slept peacefully.

****

**BONUS CONTENT: ECHO’S POV (3rd PERSON)**

He was supposed to die at the Citadel. He had an opportunity to be useful for once in his life. The risk was just an added benefit. 

But of course, it ruined everything People had died because of him. He was just useless, he couldn’t do anything right.

But how Fives had looked at him broke his heart. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to be loved back. Fives did. How Fives had sought him out first after the battle, when he should’ve gone to help the more deserving first. 

He had loved Fives for longer than he could remember, but had never told him. That way, Fives didn’t have to live with it. 

But when Fives had kissed him, something broke, and he couldn’t hold back. It was almost like everything was gone except for the man clinging desperately to him. 

It was the first time Echo could remember that he was free of the voices in his head. The ones that told him that he was worthless, that he was expendable, that he was better off dead.

Fives barely left his side and was almost constantly telling him how much he loved him, much to the annoyance of everyone else on the ship. Except for General Skywalker.

Now Fives was clinging to him sleepily. The warmth and love radiating off of him lulled Echo to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karyai is a lesser known Mando'a word that means the main room of the house and I couldn't find a good english word, so we get Mando'a. 
> 
> Requests are appreciated, as well as love, criticism, advice, corrections, anything!!!!
> 
> Also please check out what my BFF wrote. You can find it on my account


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little over a week but this is the fastest I’ve ever written a chapter

Fives woke up wrapped around Echo. He lightly kissed his forehead. “Time to wake up, cyar’ika.”

Echo grumbled sleepily. “I’m tired.”

“We’re almost to Anaxes.”

“Later.”

“Later isn’t an option, Echo. Could I at least get up?”

Echo immediately flinched away, apologizing.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“I’m sorry.” Echo scooched away.

Fives was confused and concerned. Echo hadn’t done anything that he’d need to apologize for. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Echo answered, with a slight mumble.

“If something’s wrong, please tell me, okay?”

He was answered with a small nod from Echo. 

“I don’t want to lose you again.” He put his hands on Echo’s shoulders. “I’ve had to deal with it once, and I never want to again.” Fives placed a soft kiss on Echo’s lips before getting up and heading toward the ‘fresher.

****

No. Absolutely not. Echo was staying here. 

When he offered to assist in the battle, Fives objected immediately. “Echo, you shouldn’t be in battle yet. You need to wait until you’re healed.”

General Windu interrupted. “I, for one, am interested in hearing Echo’s plan.”

Great. Echo better not die. 

****

Fives wasn’t entirely comfortable with this plan.

They had just gotten Echo  _ disconnected _ from Seppie tech and now he was  _ reconnecting _ to the central computer. There  _ had _ to be a better option.

He just barely restrained himself from physically intervening. Fives waited on full alert, ready to help Echo if he needed it.

He saw the electric pulse too late. Yelling his name had been useless.

The blue energy surrounded Echo’s body, flickering.

Without thinking, Fives moved to help him, half-registering Rex’s attempt to keep him away. 

He got to Echo just after the pulse stopped, and removed the astromech arm from the terminal. A few lingering bolts shocked him, but he barely noticed, as the man in his arms was in far worse condition than he was. 

He knew this was a bad idea, but he hadn’t voiced his concern. Now Echo was paying the price.

****

Echo had seen the pulse making its way down the pillar of the terminal, but he had brushed it off. They needed the last number to disarm the bomb. If he found the last number, it would save hundreds of vode. Maybe he’d be electrocuted in the process, but that was fine. 

It was either that or disconnect, letting the bomb explode, and bringing everyone down with him. Including Fives. He pushed on.

Then everything went black.

****

Echo was once again aware of his surroundings.

He hadn’t gotten the last number. He was dead. But this wasn’t what he thought death would be.

He knew he wasn’t becoming part of manda, at least he shouldn’t be. When he died, the feeling he had, the one people called depression, was supposed to go away.

Echo opened his eyes and saw Fives’s worried face. He immediately closed them.

This was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Manda was where the good people went, not some screw-up who was responsible for the deaths of multiple vode.

****

He saw Echo open his eyes and immediately shut them. A few seconds later, he spoke. “I shouldn’t be here.”

Fives was confused. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t deserve to be part of manda.”

“Echo, you’re not dead. C’mon, we should get back.” 

He pushed down what Echo had said. It was important, but he couldn’t risk being distracted by it. If Echo didn’t bring it up himself before the next day cycle, he would ask about it himself.

****

When Hunter offered Echo a place in Clone Force 99, Fives almost panicked. 

“I appreciate the offer, but my family is here.” Echo looked at Fives and smiled. NOt one of the half-smiles from before, but an  _ actual _ smile.

He turns and gives Echo a soft kiss on the lips. 

From behind them, he could hear Jesse whining. “Wait, did I miss something? Did I miss the first kiss? Haar’chak!”

Kix slapped the back of Jesse’s head.

“Ow.”

“You need to learn to keep your mouth shut.”

Jesse attempted to make puppy dog eyes at Kix.

Kix rolled his eyes and kissed Jesse.

Echo looked at him. “They actually got their shit together/”

“Yeah.” He smiled at Echo, who smiled back.

“Looks like we’ve got some catching up to do.”

Echo laughed and fives kissed him passionately in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos reviews requests and suggestions. If I had any inaccuracies please let me know. We’ll get our comfort in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna make this 1300 words but now its almost 2100. Huh. I actually wrote this in 13 days. Wow. Well I hope you all enjoy this. Then leave requests and/or prompts.

Kix, as expected, freaked out about Echo’s condition. He had forced Echo to stay in the medbay. 

Luckily, the medic had given him a private room. 

Sure, it was just big enough for the bunk, a chair, and the necessary medical supplies and walking space, but it was private. 

Fives, deciding to give Echo space, sat on the chair. 

He hoped Echo would bring up what had happened during the mission. To be honest, he didn’t know  _ how _ to mention it. Even if he did, he was scared to death about it. 

He would do it if he had to, but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Plus, he didn’t want to pressure Echo into talking. 

That was the reason he wasn’t cuddled up with Echo. 

Fives felt he was radiating with worry, and Echo would no doubt know why and feel pressured to explain before he was ready. 

So Fives was sleeping in the uncomfortable chair. 

****

Echo woke up to waves of pain. Not physical pain, emotional pain. The voices were back. 

He should probably tell Fives about this. He had seemed worried about what he’d said during the mission. 

That was so stupid of him, blabbing off like that. 

Echo decided he would give Fives a chance to back out of it if he wanted. 

He turned on his side to face Fives, who was sleeping, in full armor, on the chair in the little room. 

Taking a deep breath, he sat up on the medbay bunk. 

“Fives?”

Fives stirred a bit. 

“Fives?” he asked again. 

The other man opened his eyes. “Yeah, cyar’ika? What do you need?”

Echo felt a tear run down his cheek, followed by another. This was not good. “You’re probably gonna hate me for this but….” He started crying harder. This was  _ not _ good. 

****

Fives woke up to his name. He opened his eyes and saw Echo sitting on the bunk, leaning slightly against the pillow. 

“Yeah, cyar’ika? What do you need?”

A tear ran down Echo’s face, and another.

He was  _ really _ worried now. 

In a hoarse voice, Echo spoke. “You’re probably gonna hate me for this, but-”

Why would he think that? Nothing would ever make him hate Echo. 

Then Echo started sobbing. “I’m sorry.”

Fives stood up and moved to sit with Echo in the bunk, ignorant of his armor, and embraced him tightly. “It’s okay, Echo.”

“No, it’s not.”

Fives wiped tears off Echo’s face. “Shh, it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

Echo nodded and hugged him closer. In between sobs, he said, “I have depression and I want to die.”

His heart stopped. All of a sudden, his thoughts hit him. 

Echo  _ couldn’t _ die. He  _ wouldn’t _ let him die. Fives felt himself start crying, sobbing along with Echo. 

He was never going to let Echo die. 

Fives felt like trying to take all that sadness away, to make Echo stop hurting. 

In between sobs, he said, “Please don’t leave me. I don’t think I could do it again.” He knew he couldn’t. 

****

Echo didn’t really know what to expect when he told Fives about his depression, but breaking down wasn’t one of his possible scenarios. 

Fives seemed almost in shock for a second before moving to sit next to him and bringing him into an embrace, still in full armor. 

Why hadn’t he taken it off? 

“It’s okay, Echo.”

It wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay. There was no going back now. “No, it’s not.”

Fives reached over and wiped the tears off his face. “Shh, it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

Yes. That was what had started this whole mess in the first place. He nodded. 

Fives brought him closer. It was comforting, to some degree. 

Despite crying, he managed to choke out, “I have depression and I want to die.”

That caught Fives off guard. He was frozen for a few seconds before breaking down sobbing. After a few moments, he said, “Please don’t leave me. I don’t think I could do it again.”

The pain in Fives’s voice, the pleading tone, it was overwhelming. He wanted it to go away. “Fives?”

“Yeah, cyar’ika?”

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Fives smiled. “Of course. Just let me take the armor off first.” Before getting up, he placed a light kiss on Echo’s forehead. “I want you to know that nothing would ever make me hate you, okay? If you need anything, please tell me. I don’t care what I’m doing, just let me know. If I’m not available, tell a Kix or Rex or anyone else. They won’t care either. Understand?”

He nodded. He wouldn’t hurt Fives, or at least he would try. 

****

Being cuddled up against Echo was comforting. He hoped this would become a normal thing. He slept better when Echo was next to him. Even mode so now, as he could make sure Echo was still there. He could make sure he was okay. 

Fives would only tell Kix, Rex, and General Skywalker. The medic should know for obvious reasons, and the two commanding officers should know to account for it in battle. 

Otherwise, he would let Echo tell them in his own time. 

****

Kix walked into Echo’s private medbay room the next morning to ding the two ARCs cuddled up together in the bunk. 

Fives hadn’t slept well since the Citadel, and to see him sleeping peacefully was a relief. 

He quickly checked on Echo, then went to check on his other patients. 

****

Fives woke up in the medbay curled around Echo. The memories of last night’s conversation were still fresh in his mind. It was frightening, that he could lose Echo again, and not from the war. 

He pulled Echo closer to him. 

He decided that he would do everything in his power and more to help Echo. 

****

General Skywalker came in later that day to offer to improve Echo’s prosthetic limbs. He wanted to refuse, but the general would end up working on them anyway, so Echo decided to agree. It would save both of them the struggle. 

General Skywalker had acted like a kid while tinkering with Echo’s limbs. At least more kid-like than normal. He talked with Echo while he worked. 

Other vode came to visit. Some he knew, some had joined in the past year. They were all excited to see him again, or to meet him. It was most likely Fives’s doing. 

Seeing everyone else was great, but he always looked forward to cuddling with Fives each night. 

****

After what felt like forever, Kix released him from the medbay. 

Fives was there smiling the whole time. “Hey Echo, you wanna do a cuddle pile tonight with the boys? We could leave at any time if you wanted.”

“Sure.” They usually did cuddle likes after harder battles or campaigns, though they  _ did _ do them for other reasons, that was rare. Still, a cuddle pile was a cuddle pile, and he wasn’t going to refuse. 

****

The moment they entered the barracks, Echo was swarmed by excited vode. 

Fives kept the men away from Echo until Echo had given the okay. 

All the troopers hugged him. 

Fives stood off to the side while Echo got all the attention. He was glad Echo was free and not holed up in the medbay.

Kix and Rex knew and were ready to help Echo if he needed it. 

Echo smiled at him through the group of men. 

He smiled back and gave Echo a thumbs up. 

****

He and Fives were in the middle of a pile of clones. 

The others had spent hours catching him up on everything that had happened in the last year. 

The stories about General Skywalker and Fives were hilarious. They made him laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually laughed. 

But it was really hard to hear the ones of some of the vode’s final moment, their last words. During those stories, Fives held him close. 

The rest of them respected that but we’re still seated close to the duo. 

Eventually, Rex decided they should get some sleep. Kix seconded that and the grumbling troopers collected the few blanket and pillows they had and laid them out on the floor. 

When they were all settled, Fives whispered to him, “You all good?”

He nodded back. Of course, he wasn’t entirely fine, but he wouldn’t be any better off back in the medbay. 

Echo fell asleep in Fives’s arms. 

****

In Echo’s first mission since Anaxes, everything went to hell. Of course it had. 

Fives sighed, but internally, he was panicking. Life absolutely  _ hated  _ him. 

Toward the end of the encounter, he caught sight of a bolt hitting Echo’s shoulder. It wasn’t a direct hit, but made too much contact to be considered a glancing blow. 

He opened a private comm channel with Kix. “Hey Kix, Echo’s got a light blast to the shoulder. Nothing bad, but should be checked on later. Keep an eye on him.”

Kix’s voice crackled through his helmet. “Affirmative.”

Fives shot three clankers then turned to look at Echo, who fired one of his blasters and ducked behind a building. 

If you looked close enough, he was favoring his left arm. Subtle, but undoubtedly present. 

****

It hurt. Of course it hurt. But other brothers had gone through much worse.

This was only a minor blow. He was just weak.

He couldn’t let it show. They already had limited medical supplies. None of that needed to be wasted on something so minor.

Echo turned and shot a droid before returning to cover. 

_ Make sure you distribute weight evenly. _

That hadn’t happened. He hoped no one noticed. If anyone had, they’d overreact about it later. 

To anyone looking close enough, him shooting with his left pistol would be a dead giveaway.

Pain shot down his arm as he fired.

He found the most comfortable position possible without looking suspicious and held his arm there.

_ Turning to shoot another droid would mean having to move the arms, but he had to keep up the act. Then he’d have to find a way to avoid Kix. _

****

Once back aboard the Resolute, Echo started toward the barracks, keeping as far away from any medics as he could without looking suspicious. 

“Echo!”

….And that plan had failed. He looked toward Kix, who had that ‘disappointed medic’ look on his face. Standing next to him was Fives.

He walked over to the men. “Yeah?”

“Come with me. I’ll need to check on that shoulder before you make it any worse.”

Haar’chak.

He followed Kix into the private medbay room he’d been in before, Fives behind him.

When the door shut, he blurted out, “I promise it was an accident this time!” It was. This hadn’t been like his previous battle injuries. He hadn’t meant for this one to happen. Of course, it wasn’t unwelcome-

Echo mentally slapped himself. He had to change this.

“Okay Echo, that good, but I still need to look at it.”

“I don’t want to waste supplies. It’s not bad.”

Fives sighed from the other side of the room. “Echo, I swear, if you don’t let Kix treat you, I will give him full permission to sedate you. We have plenty of supplies.”

He sighed, knowing the sedation would be more supplies and let Kix work.

****

Fives woke up to another body climbing into the bunk with him. He moved to make room.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine, Echo.”

There was a moment of quiet before Echo spoke again. “I’m sorry I’m such a burden to you and everyone else.”

That was the exact opposite of the truth. “Echo, listen to me. You’re not a burden, you’re what lifts it. You make life so much easier. You will never be a burden, I promise you.” It was true. This was the man he loved, and nothing would ever make him a burden. He knew that depression was an endless cycle of hurt and comfort and he would gladly help Echo through that.

Fives saw Echo smile in the dim light. He was beautiful.

He leaned forward and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, he whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. Even if it's just a quick little emoji, it makes my day getting those emails. Thanks for staying with me through my journey of this fic, and congrats on reading my first fic I've actually liked. I love you all!!!
> 
> Yeah I do have trouble with hiding my injuries. So much detail....usually means more knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Now I will go cringe in the corner.
> 
> Comments and kudos please? Constructive criticism, suggestions and prompts are greatly appreciated, as well as motivation. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
